makeitorbreakitfandomcom-20200213-history
Loves Me, Loves Me Not
"Loves Me, Loves Me Not" is the 15th episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing February 1, 2010 - and the 15th episode overall. Overview Romance is in the air at The Rock for the gymnasts and the parents as Valentine's Day arrives, and Summer suggests to Sasha that they should hold a Valentine's mixer at the gym. He reluctantly agrees to this, but disapproves when Summer asks to hold a lecture about abstinence to the gymnasts. Sasha tells Kaylie that in order to reach the needed height for her Arabian to beat international competitors, she needs to improve her strength. Nicky offers to help her, and the two arrive early to the gym to practice. To secure Carter's heart for her own, Lauren tries to get Nicky and Kaylie together, and insists to Payson that the two have feelings for each other. One night, Carter catches Steve with a woman when they stumble up into the attic he is residing. At school, Payson receives a Valentine's rose from who she believes is Ike, but later learns was from Heather, the school's perky over-achiever who causes Payson's pessimistic mindset to change. Tired of Ike's negative attitude, Payson ends her friendship with him, realizing that the world is full of so many opportunities other than gymnastics. Meanwhile, Summer returns to the gym one night after it closes to continue to press Sasha to let her do the talk, and explains that although she believes in abstinence she has needs herself, too. Amidst her arguing, Sasha kisses her. Sasha lets Summer do her speech because he said if he could lose control then its bound to happen to the gymnasts. Emily is distraught she has not heard from Damon in days, and finds him in prison. Damon tells Razor that he had bought a mixer he had not known was stolen to record his own songs, and Razor reluctantly bails him out from jail. Razor and Damon are heading to Razor's car after Razor bails Damon out, when Emily appears and confronts Damon. Without letting him explain, Emily breaks up with Damon. Meanwhile, as they are about to leave the gym, Kaylie tells Nicky that although they have had their moments, she values her friendship with Payson too much than to put it at risk by being involved with him. Nicky tells her that the drama at The Rock is too much for him to handle, and that he has been recruited by Denver, and has decided go there. Later on, Payson invites her new friend Heather and the girls to her house for a sleepover, and her mother is glad that she is finally adapting to being a normal teenager. Kim then gets a phone call from Sasha about a doctor who can operate on Payson's back with an experimental procedure and allow her to return to gymnastics. Synopsis It's Valentine's Day at The Rock, and love is in the air. But in most cases, you might call it an unidentified flying object. Kaylie and Nicky come THIS close to kissing during a one-on-one practice session. Payson catches them but slips away unnoticed before she can see that they don't actually do anything. Still, the attraction between Kaylie and Nicky is intense. They make a pact never to act on it, though, because Nicky likes Payson, and Kaylie refuses to betray Payson like she herself was betrayed by Lauren. Nicky's about to prove his feelings to Payson with a Valentine's gift but, just as he's ready to give it to her, she tells him she likes a guy at school. It's a total lie -- prompted by a wounded ego -- but it's enough to make Nicky chuck the chocolates in the trash. It may also be part of the reason Nicky's headed to Denver. He tells Kaylie it's because there's just too much drama at The Rock. So it appears The Rock is going to be down another Olympic hopeful. Carter's Valentine's Day surprise for Kaylie doesn't work too well either. He places rose petals in the shape of a heart on the hood of her car, but the gesture doesn't seem to soften her heart. Speaking of gestures, Carter goes back to his secret room in Lauren's house and finds his favorite photo of his mom placed in a beautiful frame. It's Lauren's Valentine's Day gift to him, and it's enough to make him smile. But is it enough to win him over? He has no time to think, because he hears Lauren's dad and a mystery woman heading up the stairs. He hides in the closet before they see him -- and before he can see that Steven's date is Chloe! Across town, another "Fighting Kmetko" isn't having such good luck in the love department. Emily hasn't heard from Damon in days. She's worried about him. And when Razor tells her that Damon has a reputation for being "hot and cold," she fears she's been dumped. So when Emily learns that Damon's in Boulder -- and in jail -- she's happy he's not hurt but angry he didn't tell her he was back in town. The news that he backed out of the recording deal after promising her he wouldn't also doesn't go over too well. Damon wins no points for being innocent -- he unwittingly bought a stolen piece of recording equipment. And he never gets the chance to tell Emily that he's going to start recording his own songs. Emily storms out, leaving Damon to wonder if they're over. If Damon's out of the picture, does that mean Razor's back in? Earlier, Razor serenaded Emily at The Shack with a song he wrote about her -- something Damon's been too afraid to do. The gymnasts aren't the only ones having a volatile Valentine's Day. Summer and Sasha clash over her idea to hold a mixer and give a talk about abstinence. Their discussion becomes heated ... and then it becomes hot. REALLY hot. They share one impulsive, amazing kiss. They say it can never happen again, but will they really ignore what they feel? The "no dating" policy applies to coaches and managers too. Can they live by the rules? Meanwhile, Payson has a very eye-opening Valentine's Day. She realizes Ike isn't cool after all. He's afraid. Afraid that if he cares about anything, he'll be disappointed. On the other hand, Heather turns out to be someone Payson can relate to. Heather had scoliosis as a kid and spent six years in a back brace. More than that, she shows Payson what can happen if you have the courage to be involved in life. Payson may have lost gymnastics, but she's gained everything else. That night, Payson, Emily, Lauren, and Kaylie celebrate Valentine's Day with their soul mates -- each other. They hang out at Payson's house, and Payson introduces them to Heather. Kim's thrilled to have the "old Payson" back and, for the first time since the accident, she thinks her daughter is going to be fine. Then she gets a call from Sasha: He's spoken with a doctor in Switzerland who believes she can fix Payson's back with a brand-new procedure. If it works, Payson may be able to compete again. It's the miracle they've been waiting for. Or is it another opportunity for Payson's heart to be broken? Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Johnny Pacar as Damon Young *Andrew James Allen as Ike Benzinger *Tracey Fairaway as Heather *Dan Gauthier as WineTaster *Cody Longo as Nicky Russo *Anthony Starke as Steve Tanner *Nico Tortorella as Razor *Mim Drew as Judith *Jeff Francisco as Guy Friend #2 *Stacy Hall as School Security Guard *Charlene Modeste as Customer #1 Trivia *Song featured: "Matter of time" by Stacy Clark Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1